


I mortali incontrano i semidei

by Mul7i_fandom



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Chrisse - Freeform, Jiper, Mortali, Multi, Tratie, incontri, percabeth, solangelo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mul7i_fandom/pseuds/Mul7i_fandom
Summary: I mortali che incontrano le nostre coppie di semidei preferite
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Clarisse La Rue/Chris Rodriguez, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Katie Gardner/Travis Stoll, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace





	I mortali incontrano i semidei

Percabeth - Cassy Willows  
Ciao a tutti, non credo che mi conosciate, sono Cassy.  
No, non è un'abbreviazione, mi chiamo così.  
Comunque vado alla Goode High School a New York e sono innamorata del mio migliore amico!!  
Lui è così bello, ha capelli corvini sempre disordinati, bellissimi occhi verde mare in cui mi perderei e un'abbronzatura naturale che si può ottenere stando sotto al sole tutto il giorno.  
Ha anche molti muscoli, non pompati ma dati da tanto allenamento, che si abbinano al suo corpo da nuotatore.  
A scuola tutte le ragazze gli sbavano sopra e gli chiedono di uscire ma lui le rifiuta tutte.  
Dice che ha una ragazza a San Francisco ma tutti sanno che sta mentendo, anche i nostri amici.  
Sono abbastanza sicuro che gli piaccio, sono la sua migliore amica da quasi 3 anni, lo conosco meglio di tutti, siamo perfetti insieme.  
Ho capelli castani lisci fino a metà della schiena e occhi dello stesso colore, sono abbastanza ordinaria ma molti dicono che sono carina.  
Da quando è arrivato Percy a scuola è diventato subito popolare ma ha preferito sedersi con me e i miei amici, che non siamo proprio popolari.  
I miei amici sono composti da James, Lily (la ragazza di James), David (il ragazzo di Vivy), Vivy, io e Percy.  
Siamo gli unici single del gruppo e sanno tutti che ho una cotta per lui, quindi dicono che staremmo bene insieme.  
Noi neghiamo ogni volta ma segretamente sono d'accordo.  
Ora sto andando a casa di Percy perché ha invitato me e gli altri a mangiare una pizza.  
Sono elettrizzata! È la prima volta che vado a casa sua e voglio fare una buona impressione con sua madre dato che sono la futura ragazza di suo figlio. (Si, certo, come dici tu)  
Ho deciso di essere un po' carina ma non troppo eccessivo,ho indossato una maglietta bordò, dei Jeans chiari e la mia giacca di pelle preferita, ho completato l'outfit con le mie immancabili scarpe Adidas nere.  
Sono pronta, oggi dirò a Percy quello che provo e sono sicura che ricambierà: ci fidanzeremo, ci sposeremo, avremo 2 bambini e vivremo felici e contenti.  
Ok ok, sto andando troppo oltre ma, Ehi, sono innamorata.  
Oh, sono arrivata a casa di Percy, busso e mi apre lui bellissimo come sempre.  
"Ehi Cassy" "Ehi Percy, come va?" "Bene, entra e fai come se fossi a casa tua, gli altri sono già qui" si fa da parte per farmi entrare e vedo Vivy e David per terra davanti al divano a 2 posti in cui stanno James e Lily.  
"Ehilà ragazzi", mi salutano con un coro di "ciao" ed "ehi".  
Anche io e Percy ci sediamo e iniziamo a parlare della scuola e dei compiti con cui la professoressa Bader ci tartassa.  
Dopo un po' ordiniamo la pizza è decido che dopo aver mangiato lo prenderò da parte e mi confesserò.  
Dopo dieci minuti sentiamo suonare il campanello, non può essere la pizza.  
Percy si alza e va ad aprire, entrano due donne con le mani piene di sacchetti della spesa.  
Una è una donna più grande, credo la mamma di Percy, Sally, ma non è lei che mi preoccupa.  
L'altra ragazza che è entrata è alta, con un abbronzatura come quella di Percy, un corpo tonico e ben allenato, occhi grigi tempestosi e capelli boccolosi biondo miele naturali.  
Mi sento immediatamente geloso ma credo che sia sua cugina, certo, è assolutamente così.  
Dopo aver sistemato la spesa Sally va in cucina mentre la ragazza viene in salotto.  
"Ciao, sono Annabeth", ha un bel nome.  
"Ehi ragazza saggia" dice Percy abbracciandola da dietro  
"Ehi cervello d'alghe", ragazza saggia? Cervello d'alghe? Che soprannomi sono?  
Sono molto vicini ma mi ricordo che sono solo cugini (giààààààà).  
Gli altri si presentano ad Annabeth e iniziamo a parlare, è molto simpatica e intelligente, sarà bello essere imparentati con lei dopo che io e suo cugino ci saremo sposati. (che problemi ha questa? Pensa già al matrimonio e manco sono fidanzati, e non lo saranno mai.😂)  
Dopo che abbiamo mangiato Annabeth dice che andrà a dormire, ci saluta, dopo va da Percy e gli da un bacio.sulle.labbra!NO!  
Tutti mi guardano con compassione ma io non abbandono facilmente!  
"COSA STAI FACENDO CON IL MIO FUTURO RAGAZZO,SEI SUA CUGINA NON DOVRESTI FARLO!!"  
Tutti mi guardano per il mio improvviso sfogo e Sally esce dalla cucina.  
"Cassy, Annabeth non è mia cugina, è la mia ragazza di San Francisco a cui nessuno credeva.  
Io non sarò mai il tuo ragazzo, non so cosa ti abbia fatto credere il contrario.  
Amo Annabeth e non la lascerò mai.  
Pensavo fossi mia amica, esci da questa casa!" Dice con calma mortale, quasi mi spavento, Annabeth o Annabitch, come la chiamerò da adesso, mi stava fulminando con gli occhi e avevo davvero voglia di nascondermi ma non potevo, dovevo fare capire a Percy che aveva fatto uno sbaglio, che ero meglio io per lui.  
"Percy, ascoltami, io ti amo e so che anche tu mi ami, lascia questa stupida bionda, sono meglio io.  
Ti conosco da più tempo e meglio di lei, siamo perfetti insieme".  
I normalmente calmi occhi di Percy ora erano di un colore molto scuro e sembravano una tempesta:  
"Non provare mai più a chiamare Annabeth stupida bionda, è mille volte più intelligente di te.  
Io non ti amo e come ho già detto amo Annabeth, abbiamo passato molto insieme e non la lascerò mai.  
Tu non sai niente di lei!  
La conosco da quando avevamo 12 anni e abbiamo iniziato a frequentarci quando avevamo 16 anni, tu da quanto tempo mi conosci?2/3 anni.  
Esci da questa casa è non tornare mai più, oh, hai perso un amico"  
Ho guardato i miei amici per il sostegno ma tutto ciò che ho ottenuto sono state occhiate di disapprovazione.  
Ho sbattuto il piede frustata e sono uscita dalla porta che Sally stava tenendo aperta.  
Da quel giorno nessuno dei miei amici mi ha più parlato a scuola tutti sapevano l'accaduto e mi evitavano.  
Questo è come ho incontrato Percabeth e l'ho odiato!


End file.
